Bulla's Birthday Wish
by Kamari3
Summary: Bulla feels lonely on her 5th birthday. In an attempt to cheer her up, Trunks does something rash and irresponsible that involves a magical dragon. Chaos ensues. Piccolo gets the short end of the stick.
1. Being Ignored

_**DISCLAIMER:**_  
 _This is a horrible piece of garbage writing, inspired by an adorable piece of art I saw on Tumblr._  
 _I do not recommend reading it. I recommend reading something better._  
 _You have been warned._

* * *

Bulla scampered passed the cleaning drones, skidding around the corner in her pink socks and dress, her curly blue hair bouncing about her large forehead. Her innocent blue eyes sparkled in delight. The calendar robot had finally made the noise she had been waiting for - it was her Birthday. That meant it was HER day. And everyone (even her Papa) had to pay attention to her.

First she stopped at Trunk's room. It was closest. She slipped on the tile and smashed into the metal door, leaving a red mark on her cheek. After rubbing it to make it feel better, she jumped up and down a few times to reach the small OPEN button on the panel next to the door. Trunks used to have a normal door, with a doorknob, which Bula thought were much easier to use, but one day her Mama had decided to replace all the doors with metal doors and buttons.

(Bulla didn't know why, but the truth is Vegeta had broken one too many doorknobs, and Bulma had had enough).

Once Bulla finally reached the panel, she smacked the OPEN button and dashed into Trunk's room. She jumped onto the bed, where Trunks lay sprawled as usual. She had to jump on him a few more times before he noticed. Trunks opened his eyes, yawning.

"What time is it..?" He asked nobody in particular, lazily grasping for his clock. He pulled it closer, blinking at the numbers "6:04" which seemed dim compared to the brightness of the overhead light that had come on when Bulla entered. He groaned, tossed the clock across the room, and curlled up tighter, pulling the blankets closer. "Its too early... go back to bed..."

Bulla pouted, tugging at the sheets. "Its NOT too early! Papa says its never to early!"

Trunks sighed. "No, he says it is never to early to TRAIN!"

Bulla tugged harder, but she was much weaker than her big brother, and all she accomplished was making her face red. "Then get up, TRAIN, then come PLAY WITH ME!"

Trunks ignored her, drifting off to sleep again.

Bulla lost her grip on the sheets, fell backwards onto the floor, and started crying silently in rage. It was HER day! She picked herself up, grabbed the discarded clock off the floor, and chucked it as hard as she could at Trunk's head. "STUPID GERK!" She shouted. Trunks felt the crack as the clock broke against the back of his head. He grit his teeth, trying not to let her know how much it hurt as Bulla stormed out of the room. To Trunk's relief, Bulla was oblivious to his pain. He tried to get back to sleep.

* * *

Bulla stomped down the hall, sniffing, trying to stop her angry tears. She didn't like crying. Especially when it didn't get her anything. Oh sure, she didn't mind so much when those tears made one of her Uncles fuss over her, or her Mama take her side in an argument with Trunks, but crying for the sake of it just made her eyes hurt and her face puffy, neither of which were comfortable.

After a while, she finally got herself under control, and smiled. She raced further down the hall, and caught herself on the open doorway to her Grandpa's robot lab. She pulled herself inside and ran over to her Grandpa, hugging his leg. "Grandpa, where's Mama?" she asked, looking up at him.

Dr Briefs stopped his tinkering, and looked down at Bulla with a grin. "Why if it isn't the Birthday Girl!" He pulled off his greasy gloves and set them to the side, then picked her up into a hug. His little black cat meowed, licking her face. Bulla accepted this with a smile, hugging him back.

"Grandpa, where's Mama?" She asked again. Bulla was used to her Grandpa's tendency to be thrown off course in conversation.

Dr Briefs thought a moment. "You know, I have no idea..! Have you looked in the Indoor Garden?"

"No..." Bulla said honestly.

Dr Briefs put her down. "Well, why not try there?" He pulled his gloves back on and started back to work.

Bulla sighed. She should have known Grandpa would be useless. But at least she was acknowledged. That was something. So she turned back around and ran back out, going further down the hall toward the Indoor Garden.

Bulla found all sorts of things in the Garden, like big dinosaurs, little cats and dogs, a pig, some colorful birds, and her Grandma (who gave her cookies and lemonade and a slice of pie), but not her Mama. So Bulla wiped the whip cream from her cheek and darted back into the house.

Thats when she heard the loud screeching noise coming from her Mama's lab. Bulla ran a little too fast and smashed herself into the door. She hardly noticed the pain, and put her ear against the metal. She heard the clang of metal and glass and plastic hitting the tile floor inside, along with the high pitched shrieking her Mama made when something didn't go as planned. Bulla backed away from the door, and hopped to reach the panel with the OPEN button.

The door opened to a large machine with bundles of cables and tubes so big Bulla couldn't wrap her arms all the way around them. Her mother was buried up to her waist in an open panel in the side, tossing pieces behind her. "WHO THE HELL THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO USE MY WEDDING RING AS AN ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR?!"

Bulla approached slowly, careful to stay out of the way of the flying metal pieces. She got close enough to grab her Mama's coat and tugged. "Mama?"

Bulma shot out of the panel, startled, clutching metal bit with wires tightly in her right hand. "Son of a-" She caught herself. "Bulla, sweetie, mommy is working right now..."

Bulla hugged her Mama's leg, nuzzling. "Remember what today is?"

Bulma carefully started untangling a gold band from the wires, wrestling it free and sliding it onto the ring finger of her left hand. "Hmmmmm... Thursday, I think..." She smiles slyly, putting the metal bit on the floor and hugging Bulla tightly. "Sweetie, I've told you not to play in here... Mama is doing boooooooring adult things right now, so go play, okay?"

Bulla blinked. "But Mama, it's-"

"No 'buts' now. Go play." Bulma pointed back to the door, patted Bulla's head, and went back to work putting her machine back together.

Bulla stared at her Mama, shocked. It was her BIRTHDAY! How could she forget?! She slinked out, holding back tears.

Bulla had little hope, after how unenthusiastic her Mama and Trunks had been, of getting her Papa's attention. But she rounded the corner and came up to the Training Room door. It took a bit longer to open, since Vegeta had had the Gravity simulation on.

As soon as she poked her head in, she saw her Papa, shirtless and covered in sweat, wiping himself down with a towel.

Vegeta turned his head, and leered at her (not as hard or even as angrily as he might have someone else, but Bulla didn't know that). "What do you want? I told you not to come in here."

Bulla took another step inside. "Papa, Mama is busy and Trunks is asleep. Will you play with me today?"

"Of course not," Vegeta responded, harshly. "I don't have time for such childishness. Go play by yourself."

Bulla clenched her fists. She expected as much from her Papa, but she had had enough. "STUPID! STUPID GERK!" She screamed, and ran out of the room.

Vegeta, started by the outburst, stared after her for a moment, before closing off the room again and picking up where he left off.

* * *

Bulla ran back to her bedroom and clung to her pillow, crying. It was her BIRTHDAY! It was supposed to be about HER! But everyone else was to busy.

Trunks, finally awake, came into the room. He sat down next to Bulla and rubbed her back hesitantly. "Are you still mad at me..?"

"YES!" Bulla shouted, but he noise was muffled by the pillow her face was squished into.

Trunks sighed. He mistakenly thought she had been in here crying since she threw his clock at his head, and he felt badly about making his sister cry. "Is there anything I can do..?"

Bulla said something so muffled he couldn't here her.

"Come again?"

Bulla pulled her face out of the pillow. "I said I wish there was someone my age to play with me!"

Trunks looked at her, and suddenly got an idea. An idea that wasn't a very good idea. An idea that made him smile mischievously. An idea the likes of which he hadn't had for some time. "Did you say 'wish'?"


	2. The Best Intentions

Trunks snuck around the estate, clutching the familiar little gadget in his hand. It had been easy enough swiping it from the storage room. The hard part was getting outside without anyone seeing him. Thankfully, his father was engrossed in his training as usual, and his mom was obsessing with the machine she had been working on for months.

Bulla was waiting for him outside, a look of confusion on her face. "What's that..?" She asked as he took her hand.

Trunks smiled. "You'll see..." He pulled out his cellphone and hit speed dial. It wasn't long before his best friend picked up.

"Hey Trunks!" Goten's voice came our clearly over the speaker. "What's up? I thought we were going to-"

Trunks cut him off. "Change of plans. Can you grab your dad's Dragonballs? Meet me at the usual place in 10."

"The Dragonball? What for?" Goten's voice got higher. "You aren't seriously thinking of-"

"If mom can do it, so can we." He said, petting Bulla's head. "Besides, what is going to go wrong?"

Goten thought about it. "I don't know... but..."

"What's the matter? Where did your sense of adventure go?"

There was a pause. "...I'll see you soon." Then the phone went dead. Trunks smirked.

Bulla tugged on his pant leg. "I thought you said you were going to play with me?"

"I am!" Trunks reassured her. "And Goten is going to play with us too!" He picked her up, securing her onto his shoulders. "We're going to play 'Find the Dragonball'."

Bulla hugged his head as he started flying to the rendezvous point. "Whats a Dragonball?"

Trunks smiled again. "Something fun."

* * *

Goten landed next to Trunks, clutching three small orange orbs in his arms. "We had these."

Bulla looked down from Trunks' shoulders. "What are those big marbles for?"

Trunks picked one up and held it up to her. "This is a Dragonball."

Bulla took it into her little hands, giggling when it flashed a dim golden light. "They glow!"

"They do more than that! If you have all 7, they grant wishes!" Goten grinned.

Bulla's jaw dropped. "They... grant wishes?!"

Trunks smiled. "Uh-huh! Hows about we play 'Find the Dragonball', and when we get them all, you can have a Birthday wish?"

Bulla looked down at her big brother. "Anything I want? Really?!"

Trunks smiled. "Anything!"

Bulla hugged his head, nuzzling, a delighted high pitched noise reverberating from her body. "YOU'RE THE BESTEST BIG BROTHER EVER!"

Trunks blushed, smiling. Goten snickered. Trunks punched him, knocking him down. Goten rubbed his arm, still snickering.

Trunks coughed, clearing his throat. "So, shall we play?" He clicked the Dragon Radar on, and the nostalgic, rhythmic beeping began. He held it up to Bulla. "See the dots? Those are where Dragonballs are."

Bulla snatched the radar from Trunks' hands. "GO THAT WAY~!" She said loudly, delighted. She pointed.

Trunks shrugged. "Alright, you can hold the radar."

The three flew off.

* * *

It wasn't long before the balls were located.

The first was found in a bird's nest. Goten climbed up the tree to get it, and was subsequently attached by the birds. Bulla laugh.

The second was found at the bottom of a lake. As Bulla played in the water, the boys dived for it. Goten found it on the lakebed. Trunks found a large fish. They had roasted fish for lunch.

The third was found in the crevice of a mountain side. Trunks, having the longest arms, reached in to grab it. He got the ball, but he also attracted the attention of the resident snake, which wrapped around his arm. It took ten minutes to get the creature to let go. It took another ten to convince Bulla that the snake was gone and Trunks hadn't been bitten.

The last one was found in a pawn shop (someone had found it and sold it for some extra cash). Trunks ended up paying to get it, to the shop owner's delight. Bulla also found a pretty jewelry set. Trunks bought her that, too. Goten broke a pot on accident. Trunks payed for it, then hurriedly got the three of them out of there.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Bulma pulled away from the machine, smiling. She was covered in grease. "Now lets test it..." she said, pressing the switch. The machine whirled into life. Bulma sat in the chair, pulling the glass over the top of her head. She pulled the adjustable screen over and made a selection. The machine made a few computations, scanning her head and hair. Then mechanical hands popped out of the back, and began working on her hair.

By the end, Bulma had her hair washed, dried, and styled, and she was feeling quite refreshed.

"SUCCESS!" She shouted, jumping out of the chair. "Bulla's going to love it!"

Bulma skipped out into the back garden, where the chiefs were just placing a large cake on the table. She saw Goku, dressed in his usual gi, slink towards it with a grin on his face. She smacked his hand away. "That is for Bulla! Not for you!"

Goku rubbed his hand, smiling. "Would she really miss one little bite?"

Bulma leered at him. "A 'little bite' to you is half the cake to everyone else. Now go wait patiently over there!" She turned her back to him, going to inspect the snack bar. "Sometimes I wish you were a little more like Vegeta..."

Goku blinked. Vegeta snickered. "At least with Kakarot around, we never need to hire a clown." He sat, arms crossed, feeling pleased with himself.

Goku grinned. "And with you around, we can play Bingo!"

Vegeta's mood fell, and he gave Goku the usual glare of distaste. He snorted, then turned his nose up, deciding it wasn't worth the trouble of getting up since he had just gotten comfortable.

Piccolo watched the exchange from the other side of the room. "Even Vegeta is on good behavior today..."

Gohan sipped juice, leaning back in his chair. "Well, it is a party for Bulla... Where is she, anyway?"

"With Goten and Trunks!" Goku sat down next to Gohan, grinning. "Can't you feel it? They've been flying all over the place all day! I bet they've been playing with her!"

Gohan grinned. "That makes sense..."

Piccolo crossed his arms. "Where is your wife? Where is Pan for that matter?"

Gohan smiled. "Videl is with #18. They have the kids with them!" He put his drink down. "They're picking up Krillin from work, then running a few last minute errands for the party."

Bulma carefully positioned every gift, from smallest to largest, on the gift table, and smiled. As she watched the chiefs bring out Pizzas, sandwiches, and other large quantities of food, she flipped her phone open, and dialed quickly.

* * *

Trunks answered. "Hello..?"

"We're ready now. Bring her back home." Bulma said.

Trunks almost fell out of the sky. He had completely forgotten about the party. "Uh... sure... we'll be home soon..." He hung up, then looked back at Goten. "Let's land here!"

Bulla watched the ground rise up to meet them. "Why here..?"

Trunks put her down carefully. "To make your wish of course!"

Goten put the Dragonballs onto the grass. They glowed brightly for a moment, acknowledging each other.

Trunks put his hands in the air, took a deep breath, and shouted, "MIGHTY DRAGON! GRANT MY WISH! BY YOUR NAME I SUMMON YOU FORTH! SHENRON!"

Bulla watched, at first puzzled. Then, as the sky grew dark, and the wind picked up, the orbs glowed brighter and brighter. Suddenly out shot a blinding flash of light, as if lightning had struck. The light grew larger and brighter, curling and weaving in the great black clouds. As the light faded, Bulla could see that in its place was a huge Dragon, magnificent and noble.

Shenron's red eyes glowed as he looked down at the three of them. "I am the eternal dragon. Speak, and I shall grant any two wishes within my power."

Trunks turned to his sister. "Well, you heard him." He knelt down, petting her head. "Just tell him your birthday wish reeeeeeeally loud, okay?"

Bulla, starstruck, stared up at the mystical dragon. A part of her was awed, terrified even. But soon the other part, the excited, elated part, took hold. She ran a little closer, scrunched her eyes shut, and yelled as loud as she could.

"MR DRAGON! I WANT EVERYONE AT HOME TO BE MY AGE, SO THEY WILL PLAY WITH ME!"

Trunks stared at his sister, shocked. Because he realized what that meant.

Shenron's eyes glowed. "It is done. Speak your second wish."

Trunks dashed over, and shouted, "DRAGON! CHANGE THEM-"

Bulla yanked on his arm. "TRUNKS! You said it was MY BIRTHDAY WISH!" She looked like she was about to cry.

Trunks stopped. He knelt next to her. "But, if everyone at home is a kid, who is going to make you dinner? How will Grandma make you cookies? How will Grandpa take care of the animals?" He desperately wanted her to see reason, so he could fix it. And fix it quickly.

Bulla's eyes got wide. "I didn't think of that..." She turned back to Shenron. "MR DRAGON, PLEASE CHANGE GRANDPA AND GRANDMA AND ALL THE NICE WORKERS WHO WORK AT HOME BACK TO BEING BIG AGAIN PLEASE!"

Trunks' heart sank as he heard the words "It is done. Farewell."


	3. The Ensuing Chaos

**_~ Back at the Brief's House ~_**

Goku looked up as the sky grew dark. "It isn't nighttime yet..." He thought out loud.

Piccolo opened his eyes. "It couldn't be-"

Gohan looked up at the sound of lightning in the distance. "Did- did someone summon Shenron?!"

Everyone turned to look at Bulma.

"Don't look at me!" Bulma waved her arms about, in a vain attempt to ward their gazes away. "I put the dragon radar away after Son-kun found the 4-star-ball!"

Goku grinned. "Yeah! I got lucky! I only had to find three of them to get my Granadpa's old ball back!"

Piccolo twitches. "Is nobody else uneasy about this? The fact is that someone is using Shenron right now!"

Goku stood up. "It's fine, it's fine! I'll just pop in and check on the-" his body started glowing.

"Dad?!" Gohan exclaimed. Then his own body began glowing.

In fact, everyone had begun to shine with a golden light. Then there was a loud 'pop' noise, and a large degree of smoke.

Piccolo covered his mouth with his arm, coughing. "Is everyone alright?!" He called out. He himself felt fine. A little light headed, but fine.

"What was that?!" came a childish voice he remembered almost poignantly.

"Gohan?!" Piccolo gasped.

"Yes, I'm alright!" came the voice again. "Just a little dizzy..."

The smoke began to clear. Piccolo almost wished it hadn't.

Standing where Gohan had been a moment before was... well... Gohan. But not the Gohan Piccolo had seen a moment before. It was the Gohan he had seen standing beside him, almost 20 years ago, when Piccolo had died saving his life.

"My clothes don't seem to fit right all of a sudden..." Gohan said, rubbing his blinded eyes.

Piccolo looked quickly around the garden. Every last one of them had been reduced drastically in age. He stared, in utter disbelief, as their situation began to sink in for everyone.

"THIS IS ALL WRONG!" cried little Bulma from across the room. She clung to her dress, which no longer fit, holding it close to her body. She tried to walk, but tripped and fell on her face because she couldn't keep her balance in the high heals she no longer fit properly into. She tried to hold back tears as she picked herself back up, but they streamed down her face regardless. She kicked the high heals off angrily and hid her little face in her even smaller hands as she let the sobs out.

Vegeta was sitting, completely covered in his shirt alone, glaring in shock at his now small hands as if they had betrayed him. He eventually hovered upward, taking his shirt with him, and landed barefoot and pants-less a few feet away from the chair. He then ripped a hole in the back of his shirt for his newly regrown tail to pop out, and wrapped it snugly around him as a belt, all the while maintaining a look of disgruntlement.

Goku tried to Instant Transmission. However, he couldn't seem to focus properly any longer. "Sorry guys, but I can't sense anyone near the Dragonba-" he fell forward, getting tangled in his oversized cloths. "AH! My balance is all screwy!" He exclaimed. "And I'm hungry..."

ChiChi was elated at looking so young again. She simply tied her sash about her tighter, discarding pieces of clothing and shoes she no longer needed, and waded over to help Goku. She pulled him out of his gi, then fished out his undershirt and forced it over his head. It was large enough that it covered him nicely. Goku promptly fell over again. Chichi giggled, and helped him up.

Gohan went to check on her, lost his own balance, and fell forward, shooting him out of his oversized pants and shoes, leaving him in just his oversized shirt. He got up, wobbled on his feet, and realized his tail had grown back. Gohan yelped in surprise, grabbing it carefully and touching it to verify that it was real.

Piccolo looked down at himself, checking himself over for abnormalities. Nothing had really changed. His muscles seemed a bit smaller, perhaps, but that could just be his imagination. He was virtually untouched. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and forced himself to calm down.

Piccolo opened his eyes. The sky cleared. He saw what looked like a shooting star pass overhead. The Dragonballs had been used. Shenron was gone for a year. Piccolo felt sick. He knew - his gut told him - that the Dragonballs were the cause of all this. And now it would be a year before they could be used to fix it.

Bulma sniffed. "When I said I wanted to look younger, this isn't what I had in mind..!"

ChiChi smiled. "It could be worse."

Bulma turned on her. "HOW THE HELL COULD THIS BE WORSE?!"

ChiChi smiled. "At least our husbands have gotten young with us!"

Bulma was about to yell at her again when she stopped, and looked at Vegeta. She hadn't noticed. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh my god... He is so... so... CUTE!"

ChiChi nuzzled into Goku's shoulder, holding his arm. "Well, maybe, but my Goku is much cuter."

Goku tried to pull away a little. "Cut it out, ChiChi... My balance is really off right now, I can't stand with you-" he fell backward, taking ChiChi with him. "See?"

Vegeta snorted. "Fucking clown." The tip of his tail flicked in agitation.

Bulma latched onto the tip and pet it. "Oh my god, it's so soft!"

Vegeta wobbled a bit. "WOMAN! Stop that at once! Do NOT grab at my tail!" Bulma ignored him, continuing to pet it. Vegeta attempted to yank his tail away a few times, but eventually unwrapped it from his waist completely, allowing her free reign. Petting soon gave way to nuzzling, much to his dismay and her delight.

Gohan made his way over to his dad, slowly at first, then picking up speed. "Dad! You.. You are Dad, right?"

Goku grinned. "Guess so! Geeze, you got small again, Gohan! Just like when you were a kid!"

Gohan grinned back. "You aren't any better!" he sat down, clutching his tail against his chest.

Goku pointed. "Hey, you're tail is back!"

"So is yours," Gohan retorted.

Goku, patted his back, fumbling around until he finds his tail, then pulls it to his front. "Hey, you're right!" He grins wide, pulling on it gently. He winced. "Hey.. that hurts a lot more than I remember..." He squeezed it, his face contorting in pain. "Owwwwwww!"

Gohan watched. "What's wrong?!"

"My tail... I remember it being more... durable..." Goku got out through clenched teeth.

Dr Briefs and his wife came out into the garden, carrying trays of lemonade. "Bulma dear, you'll never guess what happened to your mother and I! We-" He stopped, looking at everyone. "...Or maybe you will!" He exclaimed, laughing.

Mrs Briefs came over and hugged Bulma. "You're so cute! Just as I remember!" She looked at Vegeta and pinched his cheek. "And who is this adorable young man?"

Vegeta smacked her hand away. "Unhand me!"

Mrs Briefs giggled. "My, my, as shy as ever!" She turned back to Bulma. "I'll go get you and your little friends some cloths, darling. We should still have some in your size stashed away in the attic!" She poured a few glasses of lemonade, leaving them where they could be picked up conveniently, and went inside.

Mr Briefs followed after her. "Allow me, dear! Can't have you digging through those old boxes by yourself, can we?"

Piccolo watched them leave. "Does nothing unnerve those two..?"

Goku rubbed his stomach. "I'm hungry..." he looked around, and saw the cake again. Licking his lips, he pounced on it. Vegeta body slammed him at the last minute, sending him crashing through the wall of the house. "HEY! Why'd you go and do that?!" Goku pulled himself up, rubbing his head.

Vegeta flicked his bristling tail angrily. "If I can't eat it, you sure as hell can't!"

"But we can share it!" Goku whined, his stomach rumbling.

"The Prince of All Saiyans does not share food with low class scum who can't even display the slightest bit of patience!" Vegeta flicked his tail again, almost in an authoritative manner, then wrapped it back around his waist. "There is a fucking snack bar right there. Eat from that. And curl your tail up! You look ridiculous letting it hang like a damn savage!"

Goku looked back at his tail. "It looks fine to me..."

Gohan blinked. "Is... that some sort of Saiyan thing..? Is it... rude... to let your tail hang down..?"

Vegeta glared at him. "Only children and ill-bred idiots let their tails flop about. Not only is it rude, it is a sign of aggression. Tails belong out during battle, and nowhere else."

Goku scratched his head. "So like... there is tail a-tick-kick?"

"Etiquette, yes." Gohan said, trying to wrap his own tail around his waist with great difficulty. "But it seems to go where it wants for the most part..."

Vegeta snorted, walking over to the snack table and hovering to reach a pizza. As he picked it up, he let his tail loosen from his waist a bit, allowing his small body a greater degree of balance. He landed, a whole pizza held carefully in his hands. He placed it on a chair and ripped a slice off, devouring it in that brutally quick Saiyan manner.

Bulma snickered. "Sure it isn't because you don't want anyone doing THIS!" She slipped her hand into his loosened tail loop, and gripped it firmly. Vegeta froze, his hand hovering over the pizza. Bulma giggled, and squeezed as tightly as she could.

Vegeta's eyes went wide, and he sank to one knee, panting. "GOD DAMN IT WOMAN, I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING DO THAT!" He snarled.

Bulma grinned. "I knew it - your tail is a weak point because your body regressed too far back, isn't it? Isn't it?" She laughed.

Vegeta glared at her, seriously contemplating smacking that smug look off her face. He wrapped his sore tail around him tighter, patting the spot she had abused absentmindedly. He yanked loose another bit of pizza and munched on it, simultaneously calming his rage and filling his stomach.

"Guess we aren't so different, after all!" Goku said, grinning. Gohan laughed. Goku used his tail to push himself higher off the ground, and pulled a pizza off for himself. He then greedily dug into it, making noises expressing his delight.

Gohan's stomach growled loudly, as he looked up at the table. He tried flying, and to his relief, was able to (if not as easily or as well as he was used to). He got a pizza for himself and delicately cut it into pieces with a knife before eating them with as much civility as his mother had been able to hammer into him.

 _This is what Krillin saw when he finally got to the party._

Krillin was carting a large piñata shaped like Buu (a gift from Buu and Hercule, who came up with the idea jointly) which he had picked up from them before heading over. He damn near dropped it when he saw little Goku, covered in cheese and pepperoni, licking the pizza pan clean.

Goku put the pan down, and was about to get up for more, when he saw Krillin. Grinning, he waved. "HEY KRILLIN! You made it!"

Krillin put the piñata down carefully. "G-Goku..?! Is- is that you?!"

Goku grinned. "Yup!"

Bulma ran over, grabbing Krillin by the scruff. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! If you had anything to do with this, you are DEAD! Do you hear me? DEAD!"

Krillin looked down at her, not recognizing her at first. "B-Bulma?!" She responded by kicking him in the groin. Krillin doubled over, eyes scrunched shut. "Yup... thats Bulma..."

#18 came into the garden next, holding Marron's hand. She ran over to check on Krillin, a little worried at first. When Krillin stood up, she sighed.

Marron looked around. "Who are they..?"

#18 looked up, and froze. She accessed her android scanner and looked at everyone in turn. Then she did it again. Then a third time. Then she burst out laughing, holding her midsection as she doubled over.

Bulma pouted. "It isn't funny!"

"It kinda is!" Goku said, pulling down his second pizza.

"What's funny?" Videl asked, walking with Pan. She rounded the corner and stopped. "Wha-"

"We can explain!" Gohan cheeped. "Well, we really CAN'T explain, since we don't know what hap-"

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Videl scooped Gohan up and nuzzled him, petting his head. "Where did you come from? Where are your parents? Are you lost? Are you here for the party?"

"No- It's me! It's Gohan!" Gohan stammered.

"Gohan? Now that's funny, my husband's name is-" she stopped. Then her face turned stern. "You used the Dragonballs for THIS?!"

Gohan swallowed. "No- No we didn't use them, someone ELSE must have-"

Videl cut him off. "Who, then?" she said harshly. "You can't go to work like this! And how are we going to explain to Pan that her Papa is her size now?!"

"Papa is MY SIZE?!" Pan shouted, standing behind them.

Videl and Gohan both froze. "Uhhhhhh..." Gohan couldn't think of anything to say.

* * *

Trunks landed in front of the house, letting Bulla down from his shoulders. Bulla jumped up and down eagerly. Trunks less so. He could already imagine his parents yelling at him.

Goten landed next to him, laughing nervously. "Maybe... they won't notice?" He didn't sound convinced. Neither was Trunks.

Bulla dashed into the house. Finding it empty, she ran outside to Trunks. "Where are Mama and Papa?"

Trunks smiled weakly. "In the garden... Lets... go... see them..?" He took her hand, steeling his nerves. He had to face the music some time.

As the scene in the garden came into view, Bulla's eyes and smile grew wide. Trunks became more and more ashamed.

"MY BIRTHDAY WISH CAME TRUE!" Bulla screamed loudly. "And look! Cake! It's the bestest birthday EVER!" She scampered to the cake and jumped up and down, trying to reach it.

Bulma looked at Trunks angrily. "Trunks... what. did. you. DO?!"

Bulla grinned. "Trunks showed me the Birthday Dragon! I got two whole wishes!"

Goku looked up from his second pizza. "'Birthday Dragon'?"

Goten was a little stiff, coming around the corner slowly.

ChiChi pounced. "GOTEN!" Goten instinctively went rigid. ChiChi crossed her arms. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Goten blinked. "M-mom?!" ChiChi glared. "M-mom, I swear, this wasn't my fault! It was all Trunks' idea!"

Bulma crossed her arms. "It was, was it?" She wasn't amused.

Trunks took a deep breath. "I didn't mean for this to happen! I thought she would wish for candy! Or a new playmate! Or a twin! How was I supposed to know this would happen?!"

Vegeta scarfed down the last of his second pizza. "You're DEAD, boy!"

Trunks gapped. "D-dad?!" Vegeta gave him the glare Trunks had come to know better than his own body. Trunks bit the inside of his cheek as hard as he could to stop him from laughing. Laughing at his father was not going to help him right now.

Bulla got bored trying to reach the cake, and hugged her mom. "MAMA! Now you're small! Now you don't have to do boring adult things! You can play with me all day, every day! Isn't that great!" She ran over and wrapped her arms about Vegeta's neck. He looked at her with equal mix of shock, offense, and anger. "And Papa, now you don't have to train all day! You can play with me too!"

Piccolo looked at Trunks. "What was her wish, exactly?"

Trunks looked down. "For 'everyone at home to be her are, so they could play with her'. Her second wish redacted the effect for our grandparents and the staff..."

Gohan looked at Bulla, watching her go back and forth between her parents excitedly. "But then..." he looked at Piccolo, "Why weren't you affected?"

"I WAS affected..." Piccolo said. "We all regressed to the age of 5 earth years. At 5, I was already fully grown."

Gohan blinked. "You mean, you're not much older than I am?!"

Piccolo looked at him. "I'd say there was a four year difference, give or take..."

Gohan thought a moment. "So when you-" he was going to say 'kidnapped', but he caught himself, "-started training me when you were 8 years old?!" Piccolo nodded. "That's... kind of amazing!" Piccolo shrugged.

ChiChi cleared her throat next to Goten. Goten looked down. ChiChi pointed to the ground, indicating he should kneel down. Goten hesitantly obliged. ChiChi promptly smacked him upside the head. "OW!" Goten exclaimed, rubbing. He was surprised that it still hurt, given her size.

"Don't you EVER do something this stupid again!" ChiChi screamed at him.

"Yes, ma'am." Goten said, sheepishly.

Bulma finally managed to grab Bulla by the ear. She made her sit down and looked at her. "Bulla, honey, this is not an appropriate wish to make on the Dragonballs... As soon as the Dragonballs regenerate, we're going to change us all back."

Bulla looked down. "So... you're taking my birthday wish away?"

Bulma caught her breath. "It isn't fair to the rest of us! We aren't children, darling! We're adults, and having a child's body is- is- unacceptable!"

Bulla looked back up at her. "So... how long do I get to keep my birthday wish?"

"The Dragonballs will regenerate in one y-" Bulma stopped, her face turning so pale it started to look blue. "Oh god... Oh my god... We're stuck like this for a YEAR! A YEAR!" She sank to her knees and started crying. "I'M GOING TO BE A CHILD FOR A WHOLE YEAR!"

Bulla, seeing her mother cry, started to feel like maybe she had misused her birthday wish.


End file.
